The present invention relates to a device for forming and transferring ordered stacks of sheets, in particular banknotes.
The present invention is employable to advantage in machines by which banknotes are first ordered and then wrapped in bundles, or in groups of bundles, and, indeed, reference is made herein specifically to this type of application, albeit no limitation in general scope being implied.
The prior art embraces machines for checking the quality or condition of banknotes. In operation, a succession of banknotes of whatever type is introduced into an infeed end of a prior art machine, which, having checked the notes and eliminated any that are found to be defective, divides up the good notes according to denomination and/or type, directing them toward respective outlets of the machine, which are independent one of another.
In this way, groups of respective same denomination or same-type, banknotes are formed at each of the respective outlets; once a predetermined number of banknotes per group has accumulated, the groups are picked-up manually and transferred to a machine by which each of the groups is bound individually with at least one wrapping band to create a respective bundle.